CW BLACK LIGHTNING: s1 ep04 Black Jesus
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA OUTSIDERS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW BLACK LIGHTNING YOUTUBE: PLOT: "Black Jesus" begins with students rushing to Jefferson, telling him that somebody is freaking out in the boy's bathroom. Jeff runs into the bathroom and sees that a student is very shaken up. The student then breaks a sink and throws it at Jefferson, who's forced to use his powers to stop the student. With the student knocked out, Jefferson finds the student had taken some sort of drug. Anissa sees some of her students partaking in a drug deal and stops her cars to yell at them to get back to school. Jefferson goes to Gambi to talk to him about the drug, which is apparently called Green Light. Jefferson tells his tailor that he'll be hitting the streets later. We see Jefferson suited up later that night, questioning a gang member about the drug. He's able to get an address of a drug house from the gang member before knocking him out. Lady Eve is performing an autopsy on a body as Tobias looks on. She questions her employee's loyalty and work ethic after failing to kill Black Lightning several years ago. She orders him to kill Black Lightning. As Tobias leaves the room, the body opens its eyes. Jefferson's speaking with Bernard — the student who took the drugs — and his parents. His parents say they received a letter saying that Bernard would be expelled, but Jefferson says he'll ensure Bernard stays in school. Jefferson claims he needs to know where Bernard got the drugs and not wanting his life to be in shambles, Bernard gives Jeff the name of Ronald Wright, a drug dealer. After his office clears out, Jefferson calls Gambi with the name of the dealer. Gambi shares that he's been staking out Wright, who overdosed on his own drugs overnight. At the hospital, Khalil is working on walking during a physical therapy session as Jennifer is there to support him. Jennifer leaves the room and breaks down sobbing in the hallway. Tobias is seen beating the coroner who originally claimed Black Lightning died. Tobias says that since Black Lightning isn't dead, he must pay with his own life and Tobias' henchman beats the coroner to death. Jennifer gets home and tries going straight to her room, but is instead called into the living room by her parents. Jefferson's upset that Jennifer skipped track practice to go to Khalil's physical therapy appointment. Jennifer shares that she wants to quit track practice so she can spend more time with Khalil and Lynn tells her daughter that if she feels that same way after two days, she'll be allowed to quit track. The Pierce family is eating dinner with Detective Henderson and his wife. The two families are in the midst of debating whether or not a vigilante like Black Lightning is better or worse for Freeland. Anissa gets frustrated and leaves the dinner table. On her way out, Jefferson asks her if she's okay and tells her father she is. Anissa goes back to the drug dealers she saw earlier and knocks both of them out. She checks their vital signs and realizes that one of them is pretty bad shape so she calls an ambulance to the scene. Jefferson walks into a bar where he's approached by a former classmate nicknamed Two-Bits, who's apparently behind the distribution of the Green Light drug. Jefferson warns him that the cops are closing in on him and tells him to get out of the game. Jefferson leaves the bar and gets back to Gambi's shop. Jeff decides to suit up and go back to the bar where Two-Bits to take care of the situation himself. Two-Bits pleads for Black Lightning to not call the cop as this would be his third strike. Jefferson agrees he won't call the cops if Two-Bits provides him with some intel, and the drug dealer obliges. Jennifer is in Khalil's hospital room, where the latter reveals that a local news station has approached him about an interview. Jennifer mentions that he's been through a lot and informs her boyfriend that she quit the track team. After thinking about it, Khalil decides he'll do the interview to prove to people that it'll take more than a bullet to keep him down. Jefferson is meeting with a member of the Garfield High School board and they recommend that Bernard is expelled. An upset Jefferson is frustrated that the board wants to change the disciplinary process. Jefferson has to decide whether to expel Bernard and keep his job or go against the board's recommendation and risk being fired. Tobias is feeding his piranhas when his sister Tori walks in, asking how the two are going to kill Black Lightning. Jefferson's patrolling the streets when he finds out Gambi has given him "electric vision" in his goggles, allowing him to see the electric signatures of all objects. Elsewhere, Anissa is venting to Grace about her parents. The two are approached in an alley by two thugs. One of them approaches Grace and pushes her to the ground and Anissa uses her powers to start taking care of the thugs. Jefferson hears explosions in the distance and goes to check it out. He arrives at the scene Anissa and Grace were at, only to see the thugs unconscious. Gambirewinds the security footage from the scene and notices Anissa as the powered metahuman. He lies to Jefferson, not telling him what he saw on the security tapes. Jefferson leaves and Gambi arms himself with a shotgun and travels to the scene himself to investigate without Jefferson's presence. Tobias is watching a news report on Khalil — a potential Olympic runner — never being able to run again. His sister is in the room and Tobias informs her that he plans on killing Black Lightning himself. Jennifer walks in Khalil's room and notices that he has all sorts of new toys and video games. Khalil tells Jennifer that an anonymous donor gave it all to him and is also taking care of his medical bills and his mom's rent. Khalil's mom walks in with Jefferson. Jefferson tells Khalil that doctors have discovered his spinal cord is now completely severed, rendering him paralyzed for the rest of his life. Jefferson calls Lynn to talk about everything going wrong between work and home and she tells him they'll talk about it later. Bernard's dad calls Jefferson and tells him that Bernard had went to a drug house after their meeting. Jefferson suits up as Black Lightning and goes to the address Bernard's dad provided. There, he finds an overdosed Bernard, which he's able to save. The next day, Bernard's dad is meeting with Jefferson at school. We find out that Bernard has been admitted to a rehab facility, in hopes of resolving his addiction to Green Light. Bernard's dad thanks the principal and leaves. Jefferson looks at his phone and he has a voicemail from Lynn. He listens and even though Lynn's upset at her husband for putting on the suit again, she still loves him. Khalil is woken from sleep by Tobias, the anonymous donor that was previously mentioned. Tobias offers Khalil a cure to his pain. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Black Lightning Category:Black Lightning - Jefferson Pierce Category:Lynn Stewart Pierce Category:Thunder (Anissa Pierce) Category:Lightning (Jennifer Pierce) Category:Peter Gambi Category:Inspector Henderson Category:Tobias Whale Category:Syonide II Category:Lady Eve Category:Grace Choi Category:Joseph 'Joey' Toledo Category:Khalil Category:The 100